


【GGAD】【Theseus/Newt】我与豪门老男人不得不说的二三事

by Crane1621



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane1621/pseuds/Crane1621
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 8





	1. 论该怎么推销家里的邪魅狷狂系豪门老男人

“所以说，他已经产生了一定的心理创伤。”

蒂娜放下手里的笔，对面的克雷登斯把脑袋埋的更低了，一旁的纳吉尼恨铁不成钢地瞥了他一眼。

“岂止是心理创伤。”这位年轻貌美的女士咬牙切齿地说，“要我说，他家里那位豪门老男人简直给以克雷登斯为圆心的朋友圈造成了巨大的辐射效应——他就是个可怕的控制狂！可怜的克雷登斯，”她爱怜地摸了摸朋友的脑袋，“他需要摆脱这一切。”

蒂娜吞了吞口水，还是问出了那个从一开始就令她好奇不已的问题，“家里那个豪门老男人真的不是Sugar Daddy什么的？”

“才不是！”克雷登斯几乎带上了哭腔，“我是我爸领养的，虽然我小时候他一直坚称我是从石头缝里蹦出来的。”

“我爸对我不算坏的，除了他真的脾气不好。”

“自从我来了英国读大学，他简直疯了一样隔几天就要来检查一下我的生活！”

“和克雷登斯走在一起，无论男女，都会被他爹列为【克雷登斯的对象】嫌疑人。”纳吉尼冷哼一声。

“难道你不是吗？”蒂娜好奇地追问。

“纳吉尼喜欢正太，我们算是……闺蜜。”克雷登斯有些尴尬地问答道。

“那么你父亲都是怎样，呃，破坏你和朋友的关系的？”蒂娜感觉话题已经飞向了一个九头牛也拉不回来的诡异方向，“我是说，听你的描述，你父亲是一个控制欲望很强的人，所以他是用这种严厉的态度来控制你的人际交往吗？”

“我觉得他爹其实并不在乎克雷登斯的人际关系。”纳吉尼皱着眉头，“他爹每次出现的时候都像是自带了一个FFF火炬团，简直就像……哦，这个豪门老男人就是看不得别人出双入对！”

蒂娜发出了一声意味深长的Ohhhhhhh.

“克雷登斯，我觉得你其实……一点问题也没有。”蒂娜努力让自己看起来充满慈祥感，“虽然我只是个研究生，但是如果你相信我，我得出的结论是……缺爱的不是你，是你爸。”

“心理层面上的分析来看，你爸才是那个需要做心理咨询的人。”

克雷登斯呜咽着发出了一声悲鸣。

“让格林德沃先生意识到他生理缺钙心理缺爱简直是比登天还难的事情。”纳吉尼为那声悲鸣做出了冷静的注解。蒂娜觉得自己看起来一定像一个咬合肌出问题的傻子：“格林德沃？那个盖勒特格林德沃？”

“是的，那个独一无二举世无双的盖勒特格林德沃！”纳吉尼用她能翻出的最大的白眼表达了对这个名字的尊敬，“真不是我说，格林德沃先生能有这么大的产业估计也和他这吹毛求疵的性格障碍有关系，从来都是别人的错，他自己完美的一丝毛病都挑不出来！”

蒂娜用一种一言难尽的目光在纳吉尼和克雷登斯中间逡巡了几个来回。两个年轻人十分热切地望着她，期待这位年长的学姐能够给出一个相对完美的解决方案。蒂娜的脑壳开始剧痛无比——然后谢天谢地，纽特 斯卡曼德又一次在最需要他的时候从天而降。

“蒂娜！”一撮浅棕色的头发先挤进了门缝，克雷登斯后知后觉的发现自己坐的椅子挡住了门，他站起身来，那门砰地发出尖锐的声音，一个高高瘦瘦的青年用一种古怪的姿势闯进门来，“我……”

“纽特！”蒂娜那双锐利的大眼睛看起来像是属于一只愤怒的蜥蜴，“我告诉过你多少次，进来先敲门！”

“抱歉，蒂娜.”青年揉着自己的膝盖，“你这个工作间太小了呀，活动面积不到8个平方米……”

克雷登斯不得不贴到墙根上才让纽特艰难地站稳。

蒂娜对着克雷登斯抱歉地笑了一下，“对不起。”她温柔地说，“我的朋友可能有点突发情况，克雷登斯，你的问题我明天再告诉你解决方案可以吗？正好我也需要一点时间好好整理一下。”

克雷登斯点点头，他是个懂礼貌的好孩子。纳吉尼陪着他一起离开了这间小小的咨询室。

“说吧。”蒂娜双手交叉着放在胸前，英姿飒爽地抬了抬下巴，“你又是什么情况？”

纽特叹了口气，“不是我啊，是忒休斯。我觉得他的社交障碍症越来越严重了。”纽特苦着一张脸，“他现在简直就是个抱抱狂魔，上班要抱抱下班还要抱抱，我给他买了一个巨型抱枕可他还是要抱抱。邓布利多教授说这可能是忒休斯平时的压力太大了所以需要一个释放途径，你知道有这种案例的治疗方案吗？”

哦，邓布利多。蒂娜的脑子里顿时浮现出那位教授狡黠的微笑。她看了看愁眉苦脸的纽特,顿时生出一股想把他的脑壳敲开看看里面都是些什么神奇构造的冲动动。忒休斯喜欢纽特这件事，估计除了当事人纽特不明白，全世界的人都看出来啦！这个可怜的小傻子，居然相信了老滑头邓布利多教授那一套缺爱的理论，还以为哥哥的心理障碍越发严重了哩！不过想一想忒休斯的情路的确坎坷的令人唏嘘，毕竟哥哥对弟弟说我爱你，任何一个正常的弟弟都会毫不犹豫地接上一句我也是——倒霉的邓布利多教授除外。忒休斯的无数次告白都被纽特一句甜甜的我也是堵在肺管子里，上不来又下不去，求个抱抱还要被弟弟怀疑是得了什么心理障碍，可怜哟。

“蒂娜？蒂娜？”纽特伸手在蒂娜面前晃了晃，“你在听我说吗？”

蒂娜掩饰性地咳嗽了一下。“纽特，我觉得吧，”她艰难地寻找合适的词句，“你该和忒休斯多交流，你知道，如果你愿意把埋在实验室里的时间抽出十分之一和忒休斯在一起，他的状况可能会改善很多……”

“不能呀。”纽特犹豫地蹙起眉头，“我刚答应邓布利多教授帮他做一个进化树分析，最近要忙起来了。”

“邓布利多教授还想找我去做他的项目，虽然研究几千年的西红柿也是研究古生物，但是我明显对动物学更感兴趣……”

“停停停。”蒂娜一听到任何与生物学相关的东西就觉得脑瓜子疼，要知道她们心理学一年级的课程就要开始背人的脑子，搞得她看到任何相关术语就觉得生理性不适。“那我觉得邓布利多教授也有问题。”蒂娜危险地眯起眼睛，“纽特，我记得你之前说邓布利多教授一直单身？”

“是呀。”纽特丝毫没有嗅到空气中危险的味道。“你刚交换没两个月可能不清楚，邓布利多教授从30岁那年开始就荣膺霍格沃兹大学黄金单身汉的称号，那时候他还是个助教哩，这么多年过去了，完全没有任何成家的迹象。”

很好。蒂娜不动声色地在心里记了一笔。“说实话我挺担心邓布利多教授的。你知道，他和他弟弟关系一直不好，虽然他们的妹妹阿莉安娜一直努力地做兄长之间的螯合剂——啊我是说缓冲他们的关系，但是邓布利多教授平时真挺可怜的，哎，要是忒休斯也对我那么暴躁不耐烦，我估计我的日子要灰暗的过不下去了。如果邓布利多教授能有个家就好了。”纽特真情实感地嘟囔着，“Poor 邓布利多，还不知道今年的圣诞节他要怎么过呢。”

“那你有没有想过，给邓布利多教授介绍个相亲对象？”蒂娜越想越觉得自己出了一个绝妙的主意，“邓布利多教授人好，温柔体贴，最重要的是他还聪明，不会被人无缘无故的欺负，哦，我越想越觉得只有邓布利多教授这样的人才能搞定那个豪门老男人！”

“什么？”纽特跟不上她的思维了，“你说什么老男人？”

“就是今天来做咨询那个学生克雷登斯，他爸是个非典型的豪门老男人。”蒂娜亲亲热热地挤到纽特身边坐下，“克雷登斯他爸生理缺钙心理缺爱，但是事业成功家财万贯，就是那位盖勒特格林德沃，你们行业白手起家的传奇——”蒂娜快速地说着，看到纽特一脸汗毛倒竖的惊恐表情，“你听我说，格林德沃先生似乎有些心理障碍，对各种事情都充满了迷之掌控欲，克雷登斯被他折腾的痛苦极啦！我想了想，最好的办法还是让格林德沃自己走出来，你说还有什么方法比相亲更合适呢？找到一个意中人，平复内心的戾气，皆大欢喜的结局！”

纽特费了半天劲儿才找回了自己的声音，“那为啥要邓布利多教授呢？”他干巴巴地问，“教授人那么好，把这个一个躁郁症患者介绍给他……”

蒂娜觉得纽特简直天真的可爱，“老天啊，你觉得你的邓布利多教授是这么容易被人欺负的吗？根据我的观察，这位教授自己就是个卓尔不群让人挑不出毛病的人！说不定他只是一直没有遇到在心灵上与他呼应的声音，说不定那位优秀的格林德沃先生就是呢！再说了，就算他俩没能在心灵上相亲相爱，做个朋友也行啊，以后你们的试剂盒就可以和德姆斯特朗一样享受低价了，双赢的嘛。”

……纽特想了又想，竟然发现自己挑不出反驳的理由。

“那，那我跟教授说一下……”蒂娜严厉地瞪了纽特一眼。“在我制定出完整的相亲计划之前，你一个字也不许透露。”她快速地说，“你还是先回家安抚你亲爱的哥哥吧，一切计划由我来安排！”蒂娜脸上挂着志在必得的微笑，纽特怎么都觉得，那有些不靠谱。

然而事情的发展，总会超出人的想象。

TBC.


	2. 相亲永远是最不重要的小事

关于相亲这绝妙的主意，得好好谢谢蒂娜的妹妹奎尼。

在姐姐蒂娜和课本搏斗的你死我活的时刻，感情丰富的奎尼迅速找到了自己真正热爱的、书本之外的事业。说实话，对于这样一个多愁善感浪漫多情的女郎，婚介行业真是说不出的合适。

“没有什么问题是相亲解决不了的，姐姐。”亲爱的奎尼如是说，“如果有，那就相两次。”

这简直像个咒语，让蒂娜在毫无头绪的时刻想起妹妹的金玉良言。而奎尼显然是个热爱吃瓜的人，在挥别了和她在街头偶遇并相谈甚欢的罗齐尔小姐后，她兴致勃勃地挽上了姐姐的臂膀，“历史性的时刻！”她几乎是有些亢奋地宣布，“为生物界独角兽公司的创始人格林德沃先生策划一场终身难忘的相亲！”

相较之下，纽特的忒休斯显然成熟许多。“不管怎么说，你得先把把关。”忒休斯把可颂递到纽特嘴边，而纽特正在把狗粮递到嗅嗅嘴边，那只可怜的小狗儿十分嫌弃地偏过头——纽特就着他哥哥的手吃完了那只可颂，也听进去了忒休斯的意见，“别忘了，邓布利多教授从来不用纽蒙迦德的试剂盒。”

试剂盒。永远都是该死的试剂盒。纽特想起这件事就觉得脑子痛。邓布利多教授是一位十分出众的教授——毋庸置疑，瞧瞧那些论文就知道啦。但是邓布利多教授有个奇怪的习惯，那就是从来不用业界的独角兽公司纽蒙迦德生产的试剂盒，他宁愿选择那些中国公司也不愿意选择近在咫尺的纽蒙迦德！哪怕纽蒙迦德的产品真的不赖，而纽蒙迦德又愿意和霍格沃兹建立长久的合作关系，邓布利多教授永远都是一个回应，no.

悲惨的是，纽特的毕业论文恰恰急需一个靠谱的公司来做基因组的分析，而纽蒙迦德无疑是最好的选择。对不起啦教授，纽特暗暗地想，最起码我会帮你把个关……

不幸的是，克雷登斯大概太急着把自己的养父卖出去了，无论纽特问他什么，在纳吉尼的支持下，克雷登斯的答案永远只有两句，有钱，壕！

……

放弃治疗吧，纽特，毕竟你已经上了蒂娜的贼船，下不去的。

盖勒特·格林德沃先生是在猪头咖啡馆门口撞见纽特的。

时间，地点，人物，无论哪一个都看起来都是八竿子打不着的关系。

纽特站在一边，偷偷看了看这位被业内奉为传奇的人物。格林德沃先生显然很对得起他的养子拼命给他贴的金，大衣挺阔，器宇轩昂，发型也相当讲究，淡金色的怒发冲着天上长，平白让他看起来高了几公分。格林德沃朝着纽特走过来，纽特打算避到一边等他过去，却没想到格林德沃先生在他面前停住了。

“纽特·斯卡曼德。”格林德沃的鼻子都要戳在纽特脸上了。纽特惊恐极了，这已经不是计较格林德沃为什么知道他名字的时候了——格林德沃那对万里挑一的异色瞳孔泛着凶光，看起来简直要吃人了——“是什么让阿不思·邓布利多这么喜欢你？”

？？？

没等纽特反应过来，格林德沃先生已经冷哼一声走台步似的迈进了咖啡馆。纽特长舒一口气，接着脑子轰的一声炸开：我？邓布利多教授？喜欢我？？？

躲在暗处拿着望远镜围观这一切的忒休斯和蒂娜看到纽特失魂落魄地走过来。忒休斯担忧地望着弟弟，纽特看起来十分不好，他抖着嘴唇说，“你们信不信……他说邓布利多教授喜欢我。”

奎尼捂住嘴巴，蒂娜一个头两个大，克雷登斯死命拉住要冲进咖啡馆和邓布利多教授拼命的忒休斯，纳吉尼扶着脑门儿直叹气，她们几乎可以预见，这会是一场灾难级别的失败相亲。

格林德沃走进咖啡馆，对挂在墙上的猪头标本嗤之以鼻——这个老板实在是太没有品位。猪头咖啡馆因为它暗黑系的装潢和刷锅水味道的咖啡获得了霍格沃兹全体学生的嫌弃，但这里安静的，几乎有些哥特式诡异感的氛围却很适合秘密搞事情，所以，这里常年驻扎着一些奇奇怪怪的学生和老师。不知道克雷登斯为什么要选在这里，格林德沃先生的眉头皱的几乎能夹死蚊子，克雷登斯说有重要的事情要向父亲宣布，格林德沃先生不知道究竟是未婚生子还是出柜更能让他震惊一点，从这个地点选择来看，八成是出柜吧……

他走到克雷登斯说的包间前，伸手拉开了门。

“迟到不是好习惯啊，纽特。”包间里的人调侃似的笑着说，“是忒休斯绊住了你出门的脚步吗？”

格林德沃赶紧用手扶住了门框。他觉得这时候自己应该表现的像个成功人士，便挺直了腰板，高高地抬起自己的下巴，哼哼（他的喉咙又酸又痒的）了一声：“好久不见，阿不思。”

阿不思·邓布利多教授受到惊吓显然也不比他小。这位充满智慧的学者脸上难得出现了一阵呆滞的空白。“哈。”他艰难地开口说，“盖勒特，真是你啊。”

空气里弥漫着一股尴尬的味道。格林德沃先生盯着桌子，看到一碟看起来就甜的粘牙的枫糖饼和一杯几乎化了一半的柠檬雪球，有些恍惚地想这个人果然还是这么爱吃糖。邓布利多教授的脸色有点苍白，他望着格林德沃一身叮叮当当的装饰，心想这人果然还是花枝招展的像只到处开屏的孔雀。两个人相对沉默了好一会儿，又同时开口说，“你……”

邓布利多教授笑了一下，“你好吗？盖勒特？”

格林德沃先生一个箭步走上前抽出了一把椅子，“还不赖。”他满不在乎地说，把手埋在桌子的阴影里，眼神儿不由自主地往邓布利多教授那有点贫瘠的脑门儿上瞟，“阿不思，没想到这么多年过去，你的脑门儿终于让你看起来有智慧了一点儿。”

邓布利多教授端起他的蜂蜜茶，装作沉迷于糖和柠檬汁比例的样子，“虽然我们很久没见，但是我已经约了我的学生纽特……”

“你，的，学，生，纽，特。”

邓布利多抬起头，看到格林德沃先生一脸的黑气，“那是什么人，你的新欢吗？”

这样武断的指控毫无意外地伤害了邓布利多教授的自尊心。“尊驾走到我的包间里来又是干什么的呢？”他生气的时候喜欢用敬语，从很多年前就是这样。

格林德沃先生嗤笑了一下，“明明是我的儿子克雷……”他突兀地停住了，差点咬到自己的舌头。

邓布利多教授的脸色十分苍白，格林德沃后悔极了，“阿尔，不是这样，”他赶紧补充说，“那个年轻人是……”

“你还有脸出现在这里？！”一声怒吼打断了格林德沃先生的解释。咖啡馆老板，邓布利多教授的同胞兄弟阿不福思大步走过来，“盖勒特·格林德沃！你给我滚出去！！！”

“阿尔……”格林德沃先生急切地望着邓布利多教授。那位教授已经恢复了平时的冷静睿智，他的蓝眼睛藏在镜片后面，看起来冷淡极了。“是啊，盖勒特。”他轻声说，“我不想再见你，你早就知道了。”

克雷登斯惊恐地看到他的养父有些颓丧地从猪头咖啡吧走出来，那位胡子拉茬的老板还在后面挥舞着拳头，“你要是胆敢让安娜看见你，我就一拳打断你的鼻子！”

“奥利睿乌斯。”他的养父鲜少这样冷淡严肃地称呼他的教名。“我的孩子……我们得好好谈谈，关于你为什么骗我这件事。”格林德沃先生扯出一个阴测测的微笑，克雷登斯忧伤地垂下头去，他有种强烈的预感，他的养父肯定不会轻易放过他，这该死的豪门老男人。


End file.
